Camp Rock 3 Pesantren Kilat
by D-LoveCampRocker
Summary: Mitchie sudah tak ada kabar lagi. Shane bingung sendiri. Tapi kemudian ia melihat seseorang yang mirip Mitchie, namun penampilannya sangat berbeda. Dan ketika Nate bersaing diam-diam dengan adiknya untuk memperebutkan seorang gadis ..
1. Australia, We're Coming!

hiya all! this my first fanfiction. so review please. ni fanfic rda2 edan, jdi tlg d review aj deh pkoknya. gw bru bkin fanfics camp rock. blm kpikiran bkin yg laen. maaf klo rda aneh, maklumin aja.

* * *

enjoy reading...

Ia, seorang bintang pop yang tenar, Shane Gray yang merupakan personil Connect Three, baru saja bangun dari tidurnya di pagi yang cerah itu. Tak seperti pagi-pagi sebelumnya, kini ia bangun dengan kesadarannya sendiri. Yang terlintas pertama dalam benaknya saat terbangun adalah rasa bahagia, bersama gadis yang diam-diam ia kagumi, Mitchie Torres selama musim panas di perkemahan. Ia baru menyadari belakangan kalau ia seharusnya berterima kasih pada kedua rekan satu band-nya, Nate dan Jason karena sudah memaksa Shane untuk mencari jati diri yang sebenarnya dengan cara kembali ke Camp Rock alih-alih memperbaiki citra dirinya yang dipandang buruk.

Ia memandangi jendela, masih duduk di tempat tidurnya sambil tersenyum simpul mengingat duet bersama Mitchie saat final jam sampai ia melihat dua sosok yang sangat dikenalnya masuk ke kamarnya. Kedua temannya selalu bangun lebih awal, sedangkan biasanya ia masih dengan tampang kusut.

"Selamat pagi, bung. Well, apa kabarmu hari ini? Apa sudah dapat kabar dari Mitchie?" Tanya Jason sembari duduk di samping Shane yang masih terlihat berantakan. Shane terperangah.

"Sayangnya, belum. Mungkin ia sedang sibuk membuat sebuah lagu yang laku di pasaran," kata Shane enteng sambil menatap Nate yang tetap berdiri dan menyilangkan tangannya di dada sambil mendengarkan.

Nate mengernyit, "Membuat lagu yang mungkin laku di pasaran? Sepertinya aku pernah dengar kalimat itu. Di sebuah film yang pernah kutonton," Shane dan Jason mendesah.

"Ingat, Shane, besok kita akan tur ke Australia. Aku sarankan jangan terlalu banyak memikirkan gadis di camp itu karena… karena… kau akan… umm…"

"Nate, aku tahu hubunganmu dan Dana nggak sebaik aku dan Mitchie, tapi jangan iri gitu, dong," ucap Shane dengan nada angkuh. "Kalau mau sepertiku yang hebat ini, rajin menolong, pintar, baik hati dan…" Shane mengernyit pertanda sedang berpikir, "Dan yang pasti dikerubungi banyak cewek-cewek cantik, lain kali jangan bawa gumpalan sarang nyamuk yang ada di atas kepalamu."

"Sarang nyamuk? Oh, yang benar saja, dia nggak punya sarang nyamuk, Shane," kata Jason berusaha membela Nate. Nate memandang kedua rekannya bergantian. Menunggu Shane memberi keterangan atas pernyataan Jason.

"Maksudku, rambutnya," Shane menoleh ke arah Jason dan memutar bola matanya seperti kebiasaannya belakangan ini (mulanya tertular dari Lola Scott). Jason tertawa.

"Kalau begitu, aku juga punya sarang nyamuk, dong," ia melirik ke atas untuk melihat rambut setengah kribonya yang biasanya ia banggakan. "Aku harus menyemprotnya sebulan sekali supaya tak ada nyamuk demam berdarah, ya kan? Lagipula ini bukan gumpalan," Jason memandang marah pada Shane.

"Lupakan tentang sarang nyamuk, _guys_. Yang terpenting kita sudah punya jadwal hari ini, latihan dan sebuah wawancara dari sebuah majalah… umm… coba aku ingat-ingat…" Nate mencoba mengingat nama majalah yang akan mewawancarai mereka. "Pop Informer. Yah… biasanya kau nggak suka, kan sama Pop Informer. Tapi masa' kita tolak?" Shane melirik ke arah Nate dengan muka garang. Nate memalingkan wajahnya. Sedangkan Jason yang merasa yang tak dianggap menatap kedua rekannya.

"Lebih baik Pop Informer daripada Hot Tunes TV, benar kan, Shane?" Tanya Jason pada Shane sambil bergaya ala reporter.

"Sebetulnya… menurutku tak ada yang lebih baik daripada menghabiskan waktu saat musim panas di camp. Aku heran kenapa kita bertiga tidak bernostalgia saja di Camp Rock."

"Hanya untuk bertemu Mitchie? Aku akui, Mitchie memang gadis yang baik dan mungkin kau suka padanya," kata Nate. "Atau lebih," ia menambahkan. Shane menatapnya tajam sekali lagi dan Nate kini memasang tampang tak berdosa.

"Mungkin lebih baik sekarang kita segera bersiap-siap," saran Jason. "Mungkin," tambahnya. "Soalnya apa kataku sering kalian tak anggap. Bahkan diriku pun kadang-kadang tak dianggap, menyedihkan sekali aku ini," tutur Jason dengan muka memelas. Shane berdiri dan masuk kamar mandi. Percakapan pagi itu pun segera bubar. Nate beranjak pergi ke tempat latihan dan Jason menuju dapur untuk membuat serealnya sendiri.

Sore hari itu, setelah wawancara, Connect Three langsung menuju bandara. Semua perlengkapan sudah dikemas, dengan begitu mereka bisa langsung terbang ke Australia. Jason menenteng kandang kecil berisi kadal, Shane memakai kacamata hitamnya dengan tujuan tak ingin kelihatan mencolok, sedangkan Nate sedang menebar senyum pada siapa saja yang mengenalinya di bandara itu.

Shane menepuk pundak Nate sangat keras, "Nate! Berhentilah tersenyum! Untuk apa aku mengubah penampilanku sedemikian rupa kalau kau terus memberi senyuman pada orang-orang dan berkata 'Hai, ya, aku Nate. Aku sedang bersama kedua rekanku' lalu melambai-lambaikan tangan?!" seru Shane sebal sambil menirukan gaya Nate yang sedang melambaikan tangan. Beberapa orang yang melihat Shane melambaikan tangan membalasnya. "Ah!" ia mendengus sebal lalu cepat-cepat menurunkan tangannya.

Jason asyik memandangi kadalnya dari kandang kaca dan tersenyum-senyum pada reptil berekor panjang itu. Shane dan Nate memandangi Jason kemudian kadalnya dengan heran. "Aku beralih dari memelihara burung ke kadal. Karena kalian tak membuatkanku rumah burung! Padahal hanya sebuah rumah burung, bukan rumah gajah. Sekalipun rumahnya tak ada fasilitas apapun, kalian tetap tak mau," dengus Jason. Shane dan Nate jadi merasa bersalah.

"Maaf, bung. Tapi aku lebih suka kadal daripada burung," timpal Shane dengan nada tak peduli.

"Memang, dia cantik, kan?" Tanya Jason. Nate menahan tawa.

"Ya… begitulah," jawab Shane. Ia tak percaya temannya lebih memuja seekor kadal daripada seorang wanita. "Oh, hei, dengar! Sepertinya kita harus bergegas!" seru Shane mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. Nate tersenyum jenaka pada Shane.

* * *

karena gk d buatin rumah brung di film camp rock, akhirnya gw buat Jason jdi bralih k kadal. rda gk nyambung emang. critanya aj bkan d camp rock ... trus ttg srang nyamuk, maap aja buat pra fans Nick Jonas (gw penggemar berat gilaa nick) n Kevin Jonas. lol . review yaa


	2. Herbivore

Setibanya personil-personil Connect Three itu tiba di hotel tempat mereka tinggal selama tiga hari di Australia, Shane menghempaskan dirinya ke atas tempat tidur. Jason segera menyalakan kran air hangat dan berendam. Sedangkan Nate melepas kedua sepatunya dan berganti baju.

Shane keluar kamar mandi hanya memakai celana panjangnya namun bertelanjang dada.

"Eh… hai _guys_. Salah satu orang dari agen kita akan mengirimkan Elvis segera. Kurasa ia tak tahan ditinggal sendirian oleh pacarnya," ujar Shane sekaligus menggoda Nate.

"Apa?!" Nate terkejut. "Anjing betina mana yang bisa merebut hatinya?"

"Umm… Nate," Shane mengernyit pada Nate sambil menyambar kaus hitamnya dari atas tempat tidur. "Sebetulnya yang kumaksud pacarnya itu kamu."

Nate menghela napas. "Aku kira… Elvis memang sedang dalam masa puber…" Jason yang ikut mendengarkan tertawa-tawa sendiri. Shane selesai memakai kausnya dan sekarang ia mengusapkan gel rambut ke rambutnya dan ikut tertawa juga. Nate memasang muka jengkel lalu menaruh gitar akustik miliknya ke pahanya lalu mulai asal-asalan memetik senar agar ia tak bisa mendengar suara tawa kedua rekannya.

Paginya, mereka bangun pagi-pagi sekali tepat ketika matahari masih berada di ufuk Timur. Mereka keluar hotel dengan pakaian olahraga lengkap, kaus olahraga tanpa lengan, celana training, handuk kecil di leher dan ikat kepala.

"Olahraga berpengaruh lho, pada penampilan kalian nanti," ucap Big Rob memberi mereka nasihat. Ketiga-tiganya tersenyum menanggapi apa kata body guard-nya yang memang benar bertubuh besar.

Sepulangnya mereka olah raga, Big Rob membeli sebuah koran di sebuah toko kecil pinggir jalan. Penjaga toko koran itu tertegun melihat tiga orang cowok tampan berkeringat yang menyertai pembeli bertubuh besar itu. Ia memanggil anak perempuannya yang masih belia, "Alicia! Alicia! Cepat, sini!" seru sang penjual. Tak lama kemudian seorang gadis kecil membawa sejumlah uang lalu menyerahkannya pada sang penjaga toko yang masih menatap tak percaya. "Ini, kembaliannya."

Big Rob mengambil uang itu dari tangan sang penjual dan memasukkannya ke dalam kantong.

"Big Rob, cepatlah! Kurasa mereka berdua itu tahu siapa kita!" bisik Jason lalu ia memandang ke kanan dan kiri memastikan tak ada yang akan mengejar-ngejar mereka. "Aku butuh mantra jampi memori!"

Sebenarnya gadis kecil bernama Alicia itu sadar bahwa itu Connect Three. Sayangnya saja ia bukan salah satu fans dari mereka. "Terimakasih sudah berkunjung," ucap Alicia ramah tanpa sekalipun memandang mereka kagum. Big Rob dan ketiga personil Connect Three yang basah keringat itu berbalik badan sampai penjaga toko itu berseru, "Hei, tunggu! Bisakah kalian meninggalkan tanda tangan di sini? Ya, aku akan memajangnya di tokoku," katanya seraya menyodorkan spidol dan kanvas. "Tentu," jawab Shane cepat, menyambar spidol dan menggoreskannya di atas kanvas. Begitu juga Nate dan Jason. Setelah selesai mereka buru-buru pergi tanpa mengatakan apa-apa. Penjaga toko itupun melotot menatap tak percaya pada goresan tiga tanda tangan di atas kanvasnya. Ia bisa membuktikan pada orang-orang bahwa Connect Three pernah membeli Koran di tokonya.

Setelah berlari-lari di sekitar lingkungan hotel, Jason merasa perutnya meratap kesepian. Ia butuh sesuatu yang bisa mengisi kehampaan perutnya. Maka mereka berempat memutuskan untuk mampir sebentar untuk makan. Dikatakan makan siang juga tidak, karena waktu masih menunjukkan pukul setengah dua belas siang. Big Rob sekarang menyambi dua peran untuk Connect Three. Body guard dan penasihat. Ia ingin Connect Three tampil maksimal nanti. Maka itu ia memaksa Shane, Nate dan Jason untuk makan sesuatu yang _dulunya_ berfotosintesis.

"Aku pesan salad, pasta dan kroket bayam merah," kata Shane sambil membaca daftar menu. "Makanan rumahan ini sangat mengingatkanku pada tetanggaku di Kanada yang cantik itu…" ia menurunkan daftar menu dari pegangannya, lalu ia memandang langit-langit dengan pikiran yang entah ada di mana dan tersenyum-senyum.

"Oh… jangan mulai, Shane!" seru Nate dengan membanting daftar menu ke meja sebagai pelampiasan.

"Aku kira Mitchie benar-benar mengubah sikapnya… aku benar-benar ingin memasukkan Shane ke Alcatraz…" timpal Jason. Nate seakan tak memedulikannya, tetapi Shane mendengar perkataan Jason.

"Alcatraz? Memangnya, penjahat apa aku ini, heh?!" Tanya Shane agak jengkel dengan muka menantang. Kesan _cool_-nya hilang seketika.

"Shane bukan penjahat wanita… tapi dia memang buaya… yang setia pada seribu gadis… Shane hanya mencintai… umm… mencintai…" Jason menyanyikan salah satu lagu milik Irwansyah tapi kemudian tak bisa meneruskan liriknya karena tak tahu siapa sebenarnya orang yang Shane cintai. Nate kelihatan setuju dengan Jason karena sepanjang Jason bernyanyi ia mengangguk-anggukan kepala dan jarinya mengetuk meja mengikuti irama lagunya.

"Sudahlah Jason, jangan dipikirkan. Kadang-kadang aku juga bingung sendiri sama Shane, dia itu buaya darat atau buaya air tawar. Banyak cewek mengeluhkan sifat 'buaya' Shane padaku. Tapi aku lebih yakin kalau dia bukan buaya. Dia lebih terlihat seperti kuda nil," kata Nate sambil melirik Shane yang sedang menguap lebar sekali lalu ia mengambil kembali daftar menu makan siangnya.

"Oh ya, Nate," ucap Jason diiringi tolehan Nate. "Aku semakin merasa seperti… seperti herbivora di restoran ini. Memakan semua makanan tanpa daging. Tapi aku bersyukur kita tidak usah makan langsung dari pohon. Kau tahu? Kadang-kadang aku membayangkan diriku seperti jerapah."

Seharian itu mereka, personil Connect Three merasakan menjadi tiga ekor herbivora. Jason menjadi jerapah, Shane menjadi rusa dan Nate menjadi gajah (ia ingin mendapat bagian jadi gajah karena ingin melindas Shane jika ia terus mengoceh tentang cewek). Diawali dengan pagi yang basah karena keringat yang menempel di seluruh badan disebabkan lari pagi, lalu makan siang dengan makanan-makanan berklorofil.


	3. Nate's Ex

Di kamar hotelnya, Shane dan Nate sedang mengancingkan kemejanya dan Jason sedang menyisir rambutnya dalam tiga ruangan berbeda. Saat itu pula Big Rob datang dengan Elvis yang mengonggong-gonggong ceria. Ekornya bergerak cepat ke kanan dan kiri pertanda senang. Nate menghambur keluar kamar dengan tuxedo yang belum rapi.

"My cutie Elvis!" soraknya seraya berlari mendekat pada anjing golden retriever kesayangannya itu. Elvis langsung menyongsongnya dengan muka gembira karena bertemu majikannya. Anjing itu sudah menjulurkan lidahnya, "Jangan jilat aku!" Nate menurunkan anjingnya ke lantai dan Elvis langsung duduk. Tatapannya tak lepas dari Nate.

"Trims, Big Rob. Dengan siapa Elvis ke sini?" Tanya Nate.

"Umm… sebetulnya tadi Selena yang menemani Elvis sampai lobby," jawab Big Rob. Kedua pipi Nate bersemu merah ketika nama Selena disebut. Seketika itu juga Shane yang sedang memakai dasi kupu-kupunya bergabung.

"Aku dengar kata 'Selena'. Ada urusan apa dengannya?"

"Sepupumu itu mengantarkan Elvis. Baik sekali dia," sahut Big Rob. "Sahabat baik Mitchie Selena itu, ckckck… mereka dekat sekali."

Nate melotot. "Dekat? Maksudmu Mitchie dan Selena adalah sahabat?" Tanya Nate panik. "Oh, mengerikan sekali!"

"Kau nggak pernah kan menyangka Mitchie adalah teman baik sepupuku? Haha, sengaja aku tak memberitahumu!" kata Shane. "Sebetulnya aku baru tahu sekarang, sih."

"Yang benar saja! Kalian kira aku masih suka dengan cewek itu?" gertak Nate.

"Cewek itu? Eh… maksudmu, cewek yang imut, keren, popular…"

"Daripada Faye yang tak lebih baik daripada Tess. Sifat mereka hampir sama tetapi menurutku Faye adalah cewek terburuk yang pernah kutahu," kata Nate mencibir. "Aku juga bingung kenapa dia bisa jadi mantanmu."

Shane menjadi salah tingkah. Tak tahu harus bilang apa. Apa yang Nate barusan bilang mewakili rasa kesal Shane pada Faye. "Yah, Nate. Kau benar. Faye memang bukan yang terbaik. Aku tahu itu sudah lama sekali," Shane mengaku.

"Maka itu, kau harus bertindak bijaksana dengan cara mengenal sifat-sifat orang yang kau taksir. Saran itu menguntungkan sekali, itu sebabnya aku jarang kena gosip."

Shane mengangguk-angguk setuju. Elvis menggonggong sekali sambil tetap mengibas-ngibaskan ekor.

Satu jam kemudian…

"Connect Three! Connect Three! Connect Three!" teriak para fans di depan lobby hotel. Shane, Nate dan Jason yang mendengar teriakan histeris para fans-nya langsung tertarik untuk melihat keadaan di bawah dari jendela kamar.

"Wow, mereka banyak sekali!" seru Jason girang dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Sepertinya koran yang kubaca tadi pagi benar. Tiket konser kita habis dalam waktu empat hari. Menakjubkan, bukan? Itu disebabkan album kedua kita yang laku berat dan aku tak heran kenapa mereka bisa begitu banyak," tutur Nate. Jari telunjuknya mengetuk-ngetuk kaca jendela menunjuk fans yang relatif perempuan.

"Ayo, cepat, cepat!" seru Big Rob pada mereka sambil melambai-lambaikan tangan menyuruh mereka segera keluar kamar. Mereka menurut, Nate segera menyimpulkan tali sepatunya menjadi pita dan Shane mengacak-ngacak rambutnya sendiri di depan kaca. Nate menyambar kaleng sodanya dan menutup pintu.

Shane, Nate dan Jason keluar kamar dengan semangat berkobar-kobar. Shane semangat dengan harapan Mitchie akan datang menontonnya. Nate berharap Dana mau mengunjunginya di belakang panggung (sebetulnya ia kurang yakin dengan ini. Di dalam lubuk hatinya yang terdalam ia malah mengharapkan Selena datang untuknya). Sedangkan Jason berharap kadalnya baik-baik saja.

Mereka masuk lift. Untungnya lift saat itu kosong sehingga mereka tenang karena tidak diganggu fansnya―yang kadang brutal―yang tak pernah mereka pikirkan akan berbuat apa jika berada satu lift dengan Connect Three.

"Ya ampun, aku sibuk membayangkan konser nanti," ucap Shane memecah keheningan. Nate tersenyum, tangan kanannya ia selipkan ke dalam saku celananya seolah berlagak keren.

"Aku juga. Aku suka Australia!" seru Nate. "Tapi kau, Shane," jari telunjuk Nate menunjuk diri Shane ."Terlihat kayak anak SD pakai baju merah putih begitu," tutur Nate enteng. Shane langsung memandang pakaiannya lewat dinding lift. Jason memandang Shane, ia manggut-manggut.

"Menurutku ini terlihat seperti bendera Polandia," kata Jason.

"Asalkan nggak di gantung di tiang bendera saja," tambah Shane. "Ya Tuhan, aku tak bisa membayangkan diriku berkibar-kibar di ujung tiang. Pasti aku terlihat seperti orang bodoh."

"Memang!" seru Jason dan Nate serempak. Shane tersenyum sumringah.

Ketika para personil Connect Three ini sampai di belakang panggung, sorakan para penggemar makin terdengar jelas di telinga mereka.

"I love you Shane!!" sorak para cewek-cewek yang datang khusus menonton dengan membawa papan bertuliskan "We Love You"

"Astaga, ini cewek-cewek sebetulnya mau demo apa nonton kita sih, Shane?!" Tanya Nate yang lebih mengarah ke emosi.

"Ya… mereka itu kan penggemar beratku…" jawab Shane sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangan. "Jangan salahkan aku kalau aku ini terlalu ganteng," sambungnya yang merangsang Nate untuk muntah.

"Kamu butuh cermin, Shane?" tawar Jason yang tadi tak sengaja mendengar pujian Shane untuk dirinya sendiri. "Nih," kata Jason menyodorkan cermin kecil tapat di depan muka Shane. Malah hampir membentur hidungnya.

"Aduh! Mas, mas, hati-hati dong. Nanti imej cool gue ilang," kata Shane dengan bahasanya yang di lebih-lebihkan.

"Lima menit lagi dimulai! Ayo cepat, cepat!" kata manajer Connect Three (tebak, siapa manajernya?). "Shane, aku nggak suka rambutmu berantakan gitu, ah. Sini kurapikan," manajernya pun menghampiri Shane dan mengacak-ngacak rambutnya.

"Nah, ini lebih baik," ucap sang manajer santai lalu berbalik badan dan melihat penampilan Jason serta Nate. Shane memandang ke arah cermin. Ia terkejut sesaat melihat kondisi rambutnya.

"Kenapa, Shane? Kau tak suka, ya dengan gaya rambut yang kutata?"

"Eh… bukan, kok. Bagus, bagus…" balas Shane berbohong. Dalam hatinya ia ingin menjerit. Ketika manajernya berbalik badan lagi ia segera mengacak-ngacak rambutnya seperti gaya semula.

"Nate dan Jason rambutnya ikal… tak perlu susah-susah ditata, hmm… apa rambutku di keriting saja, ya?" Shane bertanya-tanya dalam hati sambil memandang rambut Nate lekat-lekat. "Dia banyak fans juga kok, meski rambutnya kayak Roma Irama begitu…" ia kembali berpikir. Nate yang ditatapnya terus menyadari air muka yang aneh pada wajah Shane.

"Shane, helo…" ia melambaikan tangan di depan mata Shane. "Kau nggak apa apa, kan?"

Shane menaikkan kedua alisnya. "Iya, gak apa-apa. Memangnya aku terlihat seperti apa?" Tanya Shane pada Nate dengan nada bosan.

"Terlihat seperti… seperti orang yang… eh… er…"

"Apa?" kata Shane tak sabar.

"Lupakan!" balas Nate lalu senyum jenaka tercetak di bibirnya.

"Daripada berbicara yang tidak baik, lebih baik kita segera naik ke atas panggung, _guys_," saran Jason yang kali ini berguna mencegah Nate mengatakan hal-hal buruk Shane.

"Kenapa tidak dari tadi?" omel Shane. Jason memutar bola matanya (tertular Shane yang ditularkan oleh Lola Scott) lalu melirik Nate. Tanpa basa-basi Nate menyambar gitar elektriknya dan tanpa mempedulikan kedua temannya, ia berjalan cepat menyusuri lorong menuju panggung.

Musik mengalun lambat, para personil boysband itu bersiap-siap di sisi panggung.

"Music… Let's turn on that radio as loud as it can go…" Shane mengenggam mic-nya dan berjalan ke tengah panggung yang diikuti Nate dan Jason yang memainkan gitar elektrik. "Wanna dance until my feet can't feel the ground…" Shane mengerahkan suara terbagusnya. "Feel the ground…" sahut Nate dan Jason melatarbelakangi nyanyian Shane.

"Say goodbye to all my fears… One good song, they disappear… And nothin' in the world can bring me down…"

Nate mendekatkan mulutnya ke mic standing dan bernyanyi, "Hand clappin', Hip shakin', Heart breakin'… There's no fakin'… What you feel, When you're right at home, yeah"

"Music's in my soul… I can hear it Everyday and every night It's the one thing on my mind"

"Music's got control And I'm never letting go, no, no I just wanna play my music, woo! Ayo bernyanyi bersama!" Nate dan Shane berduet sampai bait terakhir lagu. Selama mereka di atas panggung, penonton berteriak lebih histeris daripada sebelumnya, mereka menyorakkan nama idola masing-masing.

"Yeah!" Shane mengakhiri lagu tersebut. Mereka bertiga tersenyum ke seluruh penonton dan karena itu menyebabkan teriakan penonton yang semakin menjadi-jadi.

Mereka bertiga berlari ke belakang panggung untuk berganti kostum. Nate melepas jasnya dan menggantinya dengan jaket kulit. Shane melempar kemejanya ke sembarang tempat dan menyambar kaus yang sudah digantung. Jason melepas kausnya dan berganti menjadi kemeja. Kini para cowok itu seperti hendak berjalan-jalan di taman hiburan. Setelah selesai mereka bertiga segera berjalan dengan langkah-langkah besar ke arah panggung. Seperti penampilan sebelumnya, Nate dan Jason memegang gitar, sedangkan Shane berdiri di belakang mic standing-nya.

"Lagu ini, kami persembahkan hanya untuk kalian. Tahun berapa sekarang?" kata Shane berusaha tersenyum, menutupi rasa capeknya. "Bergoyang, Australia!" seruan Shane menggelegar. Tapi suaranya tak kalah oleh teriakan-teriakan para fans. Alunan gitar elektrik terdengar. Mereka menyanyikan lagu berjudul "Year 3000" dengan khidmat. Semua penonton tercengang, mengagumi penampilan tiga cowok yang sedang berdiri di atas panggung tersebut. Nate melakukan sedikit atraksi di atas panggung, melompat sambil membuka kedua kakinya dan memegang gitarnya seperti biasa, gaya khas Nate.

Usai sudah dua belas lagu mereka nyanyikan. Sekarang mereka bertiga meluruskan kedua kaki masing-masing sambil minum air mineral dalam botol disertai Elvis yang meringkuk di kaki Nate. Ketiga cowok itu merasa lelah sekali, apalagi Shane yang harus mengeluarkan semua energinya untuk bernyanyi maksimal.

"Wow, tadi itu hebat, lho! Aku memuji kalian berdua," ucap Jason pada kedua rekannya.

"Trims," balas Shane dan Nate singkat.

"Omong-omong… di mana Mitchie? Aku kira ia bakal datang," harap Shane sambil memutar tutup botol pada mulut botol.

"Aku nggak akan mengharap Dana datang ke sini. Jarak dari Amerika ke sini bermil-mil jauhnya. Oh, ya, aku juga berpikir kenapa kita tak membuat lagu tentang Australia?" usul Nate yang langsung disambut anggukan yang lainnya.

Ketika percakapan tentang ide membuat lagu bertema Australia itu berlangsung, ada percakapan lain di luar ruangan. Suara seorang perempuan yang sudah dikenal personil-personil Connect Three, yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Selena Brown, putri tunggal Cesario Brown, direktur Camp Rock sekaligus paman Shane. Shane melangkah ke pintu dan mendapati Selena habis menyapa kru-kru pertunjukkan.

"Hai, Shane," sapa Selena dengan gaya bicaranya yang khas. Ia menenteng sebuah tas kecil dan penampilannya tak seperti biasa.

"Hai, Sel. Aku tahu kemarin kau yang mengantarkan Elvis ke hotel tempatku dan lainnya menginap. Maka itu aku mewakili Nate untuk berterimakasih," ucap Shane sopan walaupun hanya dengan saudara sepupunya sendiri.

Selena tersenyum ramah, "Nggak apa-apa. Aku senang mengantar Elvis. Ia cowok yang lembut. Aku curhat kepadanya selama perjalanan."

Nate yang mendengar itu langsung berbisik pada Elvis, "Elvis, Elvis! Apa yang dikatakannya padamu selama perjalanan?" Elvis bangun dan menyaut, "Rff!!" dengan nyaring.

"Oh, disana kamu, manis!" Selena mendengar gonggongan Elvis dan menghampirinya. Anjing yang beruntung itu menyongosong Selena dan Selena memeluknya. Ia mengelitiki bawah leher Elvis yang membuat Nate agak iri.

"Hai Jason, hai Nate," sapa Selena sambil melepaskan Elvis dari pelukannya. Ia memandang Nate lebih lama. Ia duduk disamping Nate.

"Aku… sudah lama tak berjumpa lagi denganmu. Aku kangen tak melihatmu selama tiga bulan terakhir," ujar Selena memulai percakapan dengan suara pelan. "Kita sama-sama punya jadwal yang padat."

"Yah… aku juga kangen. Kau baik banget…"

"Tapi lebih baik Dana, kan?" Tanya Selena memotong kalimat Nate yang membuat Nate terpaku. Kini mereka terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih yang sedang bicara dari hati ke hati.

"Oh, biasa aja kali, Nate. Kita masih baik-baik saja, kan? Dan Dana nggak merusak pertemanan kita."

Nate sadar Selena sangat baik. Ia tidak egois.

"Kita nggak bisa ngomongin tentang masa lalu disini," bisik Nate.

"Kenapa? Karena… Karena badanmu yang lengket?" goda Selena sambil menjauh dan menutup hidungnya. Nate tertawa. Jason dan Shane tersenyum-senyum. Mereka tahu Nate dan Selena sebenarnya masih menyimpan suatu perasaan, hanya saja mereka takut mengatakannya.


	4. Likes I Gotta Find U

Setelah tur itu sudah berlalu, mereka bertiga memutuskan untuk tinggal lebih lama di Australia setelah tahu jadwalnya selama empat hari mendatang kosong.

Malamnya, mereka makan di sebuah restoran yang sudah dipastikan Big Rob, aman dari wartawan yang tak kenal lelah.

Restoran itu bergaya ala Persia, dan mereka suka itu. Setelah memesan makanan serta minuman yang cukup banyak, mereka menunggu dengan bercakap-cakap.

"Ah, lega sekali rasanya bisa santai sekarang. Aku berencana bangun siang besok," kata Shane yang lebih ditujukan kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Bangun siang? Kenapa ya, aku tak pernah bisa meniru kebiasaanmu, aku selalu terbangun pagi-pagi. Bahkan sebelum matahari bersinar," timpal Nate.

"Bukannya itu bagus?" Jason menaikkan salah satu alisnya.

Nate mengedikkan kedua bahunya. "Apakah itu bagus atau tidak? Aku selalu bangun pagi dan karena itu aku selalu mengantuk saat sarapan."

Shane kurang peduli tentang bangun siang. Ia memandangi seluruh sudut restoran dan terus menatap lurus ke pintu masuk melihat orang lalu-lalang masuk dan keluar. Untungnya tak ada yang menyadari keberadaan Connect Three malam itu, Shane tak melihat satupun orang yang masuk memandang dengan sengaja ke arah meja mereka. Kecuali saat seorang gadis yang berpakaian ala ketimur-timuran yang memakai jilbab dan pakaian longgar masuk restoran lalu matanya bertatapan langsung dengan Shane sesaat. Shane menyadari itu dan langsung membuang muka. Begitupun dengan gadis itu.

Seperti merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh, kata Shane dalam hati. Shane merasa ia pernah mengenal gadis itu, apa hanya perasaannya saja? Atau… ini adalah sebuah de ja vu, seperti yang banyak orang bilang ketika melihat sesuatu yang pernah dilihatnya dan entah itu dimana. Ia berusaha melepaskan ingatannya, tapi susah. Setiap kali ia menatap ke meja yang berada dekat kasir ia melihat gadis berjilbab itu memperhatikan meja Connect Three. Shane bimbang, apakah ia seorang paparazzi yang menyamar, atau teroris? Pikiran akan teroris itu melintas begitu saja di benaknya karena ia teringat berita di televisi tentang para Muslim yang fanatik.

"Kenapa? Mukamu jelas-jelas berkata bingung," tegur Jason pada Shane yang celingukan. Nate memperhatikan dalam diam.

"Ya, ada sesuatu yang sepertinya dicurigai tapi mungkin hanya perasaanku saja. Terlalu konyol untuk diceritakan."

"Nggak, kita harus saling terbuka," kini Nate buka mulut.

"A… a… aku… aku bingung. Aku nggak tahu apa sebaiknya bilang atau nggak," jawab Shane yang masih dilanda kegelisahan. Tiba-tiba muka Mitchie dan senyuman khasnya muncul di benaknya. Lalu ia menengok sekali lagi ke meja dekat kasir itu. Gadis itu masih duduk manis disana, menyantap hidangan apa itu Shane tak bisa jelas melihatnya. Lagipula tentang makanannya apa juga tidak penting.

"Tak tahu kenapa aku sangat rindu Mitchie…" kata-kata itu terlontar begitu saja dari mulutnya.

"Kami tahu itu," balas Jason dan Nate berbarengan.

"Aku… aku merasa bersalah sepertinya. Tenggelam lagi dalam dunia ketenaranku, lupa siapa aku… bahkan Mitchie… aku merasa bersalah karena terus ngomongin cewek-cewek masa laluku."

"Lalu?"

"Itulah masalahnya. Seakan aku melihat Mitchie disana," jari telunjuk Shane mengarah pada meja dekat kasir. Gadis berjilbab itu sudah selesai makan. Shane panik. Ia merasa harus mengejarnya. Tapi jangan. Kejar saja… tapi memalukan. Jika dia bukan orang yang benar, apa jadinya? Kegelisahan Shane makin kuat.

"Umm… yang benar saja, Shane?" Nate memandang Shane seakan ia orang sinting. "Dia berjilbab dan…"

"Mitchie nggak pernah bilang kan padaku dia penganut apa? Selena pun nggak mengungkit-ungkit tentang Mitchie tadi," balas Shane meyakinkan pendapatnya sendiri. Walaupun begitu Nate tetap tak yakin.

"Oke, bagaimana kalau sekarang kau telfon saja dia?" usul Nate. Shane tersenyum gembira. Tapi kemudian surut lagi.

"Nah, itu masalahnya yang kedua. Kalau dari kemarin bisa dihubungin sih, sudah kutelfon dari kemarin-kemarin…" Shane merengut.

Nate ataupun Jason sudah tak punya akal lagi untuk memastikan gadis itu bukan Mitchie. Akhirnya karena mereka berdua penasaran juga, mereka menyuruh Shane untuk menghampiri gadis berjilbab itu.

Shane melangkah dengan ragu-ragu ke meja dekat kasir. Setiap dua langkah ia menoleh ke belakang melihat kedua temannya sambil mengernyit. Nate dan Jason mengibaskan tangannya pertanda menyuruh Shane meneruskan langkahnya dan yakin saja.

"Eh… hai, selamat malam," sapa Shane dengan bibir gemetaran pada cewek itu. Gadis itu menutup tasnya dan menengadah melihat siapa lawan bicaranya. Ia tersenyum dan Shane kenal senyuman itu.

"Selamat malam. Kau Shane Gray kan?"

"Umm… ya, aku… Shane," Shane menjulurkan tangannya. Gadis itu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Bukan mukhrim," ujarnya. Shane tak tau apa itu "mukhrim". Ia mau bertanya, tapi tak ada yang lebih penting daripada menanyakan nama gadis itu.

"Boleh… kutahu namamu?" Tanya Shane berusaha sopan. Gadis itu kelihatan terkejut tetapi ia menjawab pertanyaan Shane dengan lancar.

"Maryam," Shane agak terkejut mendengarnya. Masa' sih, Mitchie merubah namanya?

"Oh… hanya… bertanya, kok. Maaf mengganggumu. Ternyata salah orang"

Shane berbalik badan dan kembali ke mejanya. Semua hidangan sudah siap di atas meja. Tanpa ia sadari di belakangnya gadis itu tersenyum melihat Shane.

"Aku tak habis pikir Mitchie ganti nama…" kata Shane dengan muka lemas pada kedua temannya serta Big Rob. Namun dalam hati Shane berkata, "Semua masuk akal saja. Ganti nama kan bukan hal yang aneh lagi. Mungkin memang dia orangnya. Mitchie… dimana kau?"


	5. Nate's Feel

Keesokan harinya mereka bertiga berkunjung ke rumah nenek Shane dan Selena yang ada di Brisbane. Mereka bertiga senang sekali akan bertemu dengan nenek Shane. Apalagi Shane adalah cucu kesayangannya. Tak sabar Nate dan Jason mendengar cerita-cerita konyol tentang Shane sewaktu kecil.

Jason mengetuk pintu rumah nenek Gray tiga kali. Tak lama kemudian sesosok perempuan yang datang ke belakang panggung mereka kemarin muncul membukakan pintu.

"Hai, cepat, cepat!" serunya. "Ada kejutan untukmu, Nate," kata Selena pelan ketika Nate melewatinya. Selena menutup pintu dan menyusul mereka bertiga ke ruang keluarga.

"Hai, nek," sapa Shane hangat pada neneknya yang sedang duduk di sofa sambil menonton televisi.

"Halo, Shane. Apa kabarmu? Nenek kangen lho, denganmu. Kenapa lama sekali kau tak datang berkunjung?"

"Umm… biasalah, nek," ucap Shane. "Jadwal ini membuatku gila," tutur Shane pelan. Jason dan Nate duduk di karpet bersama Selena dan makanan cemilan. Tiba-tiba seekor laba-laba muncul dan berjalan di atas tangan Nate yang sedang bersandar di lantai. Nate merasakannya dan menoleh. Ia meneguk ludah. Karena ada Selena, ia berusaha menjadi cowok pemberani. Ia mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya dan laba-laba kecil itu terpental keluar jendela. Nate meringis. Lalu terdengar suara tawa terbahak-bahak dari belakang sofa yang sangat Nate kenal. Nate merangkak ke belakang sofa dan menemukan adiknya, yang seharusnya ada di Texas ada di belakang sofa.

"Hei, kau!" seru Nate. "Dasar anak bandel!" seru Nate pada Justin (Justin Bieber!). Justin adalah adik Nate satu-satunya. Ia tetap tinggal di Texas dan bersekolah di sekolah menengah seperti anak-anak lainnya. Tetapi belakangan ini ia mulai mengikuti jejak kakaknya, gara-gara ia memasang video-nya di sebuah situs video, seorang produser suka dengan videonya dan meminta Justin menandatangani kontrak kerja.

"Biarin!" balas Justin. Tawanya semakin besar. Nenek Gray hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" Tanya Nate agak ketus. Tetapi sebenarnya ia sayang adiknya.

"Aku juga tak tahu."

"Yah, Nate. Kupikir adikmu ini _cute_, maka aku bawa saja ia kesini. Daripada di rumah tak ada hiburan," jelas Selena. Nate menatap Selena tak percaya. Ia bilang Justin _cute_? Oh tidaaak!

"Sayang, kalau kamu bosan di dalam rumah terus, udara di luar sedang ramah. Pergilah jalan-jalan," saran nenek Gray pada Justin yang berguna juga mencegah terjadinya peperangan antara Nate dan adiknya.

"Oke, nek!" balas Shane. Nate masih memandang Justin dengan garang dan Justin mulai merasa tak aman.

"Oh, ya, Justin. Aku baru ingat, di rumah sebelah ada anak yang sepantaran denganmu. Jika kau mau berkenalan, akan kutelepon rumahnya," kata nenek Gray. Justin tak tau harus menjawab apa. Tapi nenek Gray bergegas ke meja telfon.

Bel rumah nenek Gray berbunyi. "Justin, cepat buka pintunya!" perintah Shane. Justin pun bangkit berdiri dan menuju pintu. Ia tercengang dengan siapa yang dilihatnya sekarang.

"Hai," sapa anak perempuan yang kini berdiri di hadapannya. "Aku bawakan sekotak coklat dan sekaleng biskuit," lanjutnya. "Kau pasti Justin, kan?" Justin tak menjawab. Ia melambaikan tangannya menyuruh anak perempuan itu masuk lalu ia menutup pintu.

"Hai, Grandma Gray," sapa Miley pada nenek Shane. Ia menjuluki nenek Shane dengan sebutan "Grandma Gray".

"Halo, Miley," balas nenek Shane ramah. Pandangan Selena, Nate, Shane dan Jason sekarang tertuju pada tamu mereka.

"Aku disuruh ibuku kesini dan kayaknya aku tahu alasannya," tutur Miley melirik Justin. Justin memutar bola matanya (tertular dari Jason lalu Jason tertular dari Shane dan Shane tertular dari Lola Scott). "Dan… Grandma Gray, sebenarnya umurku sudah 16 tahun tiga bulan yang lalu jadi kurasa aku sudah tak sepantaran lagi dengannya," sekali lagi ia melirik Justin. Justin pun melirik Miley.

"Justin, ayo ajak ngobrol Miley," suruh nenek Shane. "Dia sangat ramah dan pengertian," tambah nenek Shane setengah berbisik pada Justin. Dengan terpaksa, Justin bangkit lalu berjalan menuju halaman belakang. "Ikut aku," katanya dengan nada malas. Miley bangkit dari duduknya lalu tersenyum pada nenek Shane dan mengikuti Justin. Nate memandang kepergian Justin dengan senyuman dan memperhatikan Miley dengan sebuah tatapan penuh arti. Shane menyikut perut Nate. "Ada Selena," Shane memperingatkan. Pandangan Nate kembali pada TV dan mengabaikan tawa culas Shane.

Di halaman belakang rumah nenek Shane terdapat banyak sekali jenis bunga dan sebuah pohon ceri. Di sana juga terdapat satu meja piknik dan dua buah ayunan.

"Sebelumnya aku tak pernah bermain di halaman belakang Grandma Gray," ucap Miley. Pandangannya menyapu seluruh sudut halaman. "Justin, terimakasih telah mengajakku ke sini," kata Miley sambil menatap Justin.

"Ya, nggak usah berterimakasih, kali," ia mendapati sebuah gitar bersender di sebelah kursi dan ia mengambilnya. Miley yang melihat itu berkata, "Ayo mainkan satu lagu saja," pintanya dengan senyum manis.

"Hah? Apa? Aku… er…"

"Ayo, Justin. Omong-omong Minggu kemarin aku baru saja membeli CD albummu dan aku sudah mendengarkan semua lagunya serta melihat video mu."

Di dalam hati Justin bingung, "Busyet, ni anak nge fan apa, ya? Gak apa-apa, deh. Yang penting eksis."

"Bagaimana, ya?" Justin bimbang. Ia memangku gitar itu dan memetik senarnya dengan asal saja.

"Please… aku akan senang sekali. Sebenarnya aku ingin berteriak ketika melihatmu di ambang pintu tadi. Aku sudah biasa melihat Shane. Sekalipun ia terkenal, ia adalah Shane yang kukenal dari dulu. Tapi, kau? Nate? Selena? Itu baru tak biasa," tutur Miley.

"Tapi… kau tak menyebutkan Jason."

Miley memutar kedua bola matanya yang (tertular dari Justin. Justin tertular dari Jason dan Jason tertular dari Shane. Lalu Shane tertular dari Lola Scott dan begitulah akhirnya kebiasaan memutar bola mata populer di antara personil Connect Three, orang-orang di sekitar Connect Three dan para Camp Rockers).

"Sudah, mainkan saja lagu… Baby (liat video behind the scenesnya disini .com/watch?v=SLwXE3fY2do , videony d youtube blm ada, bru behind the scenes)"

"Apa? Baru ketemu sekarang saja sudah berani memanggilku 'Baby'? Cewek macam apa kau ini!" sahut Justin reflek. Miley menepuk dahinya.

"Maksudku lagu 'Baby'…" jelasnya. Justin menghela nafas lega.

"Maaf… kukira…"

"Ya sudah, nggak masalah, sih. Mainkan, please," kata Miley lagi. Justin mengangguk lalu mendekatkan gitarnya dan mulai memetik.

Di ruang keluarga, Shane, Nate, Jason, Selena dan nenek Gray sedang asyik mengobrol tentang gossip yang terjadi di antara mereka sambil menonton.

"Apa? Selena mantan Nate?" kata Shane menanggapi pertanyaan neneknya. Ia memandang Nate dengan tatapan bingung. "Kurang lebih begitulah…"

"Lalu… kau sendiri sedang dekat siapa, Shane?" Tanya neneknya lagi. Shane langsung kaku. Ia merasa sedang diinterogasi. Ia menyengir pada neneknya.

"Nggak ada," jawabnya cepat. Nate yang mulai merasa risi dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan konyol nenek Shane, pura-pura ingin ke kamar mandi. Selena tahu ekspresi Nate jika sedang berbohong. Tetapi ia membiarkan Nate "ke kamar mandi". Selena pun malu ditanyakan begitu. Maka itu sedari tadi ia diam saja dan menatap lurus ke televisi. "Kamar mandi ada di sebelah kamar tamu, nak," kata nenek Gray sambil menunjuk pintu kayu berwarna putih yang berada dekat juga dengan pintu kaca yang memisahkan bangunan rumah dan halaman belakang. "Oh, terimakasih," kata Nate sopan. Tanpa basa-basi ia menuju pintu yang ditunjuk nenek Gray dan membuka daun pintu tersebut. Ketika ia membuka, ia mendengar sebuah alunan gitar dan suara adiknya yang sedang menyanyi dan sering didengarnya.

Ia mengendap-endap mendekati pintu kaca dan melihat ke luar. Disana, Justin serta Miley sedang berduaan. Justin sedang memainkan gitar dan Miley memejamkan mata menikmati suara merdu sang penyanyi dan alunan lembut yang berasal dari gitar. Secercah rasa tak keruan menyeruak di dalam hati Nate. Ia segera masuk ke dalam kamar mandi dan menguncinya rapat-rapat.

Di dalam kamar mandi ia menatap bayangan dirinya di cermin. Kenapa ada rasa cemburu ketika ia menatap Justin dan Miley yang terlihat akrab? Kenapa Miley bisa sebegitu dekat dengan adiknya? Dan haruskah ia cemburu pada adik kandungnya sendiri? Ketiga pertanyaan itu muncul saja di benaknya ketika memandangi mata coklatnya di cermin. Ia memutar kran dan membasuh wajahnya. Ia merapikan pakaiannya dan keluar tanpa menoleh sedikitpun ke pintu kaca. Lagunya sudah berhenti. Tapi digantikan tawa Miley. Kayaknya ia bahagia bersama Justin, pikir Nate. Tanpa berpikir panjang, ia langsung kembali ke ruang keluarga bergabung dengan ketiga temannya dan nenek Shane.

Saat ia kembali nenek Shane sedang menceritakan masa kecil Shane. Dulu ia mempunyai celengan Barney yang sangat disayanginya. Tapi akhirnya ia beralih ke seekor tupai ketika ibunya, Mrs. Gray meminta temannya untuk membuang celengan Barney Shane. Mereka semua tertawa, tetapi Nate hanya tersenyum simpul.


End file.
